Next!
by Ladyboy
Summary: La nouvelle émission de téléréalité trash! Cinq rendezvous, tu t'enmerdes? NEXT! un homme bien spécial en cherche un autre qui l'est tout autant...


Next 

_Bonjour et bienvenue dans Next, fini les rencards qui dure trois plombes et où même les mouches s'éclatent plus que vous ! Tu as cinq rendez-vous et si le premier ne te plaît pas il suffit de crier **Next !** et tout recommence avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ceux que tu élimines il se feront du fric sur ton dos pour chaque minute passée avec toi ! Si l'un des morceaux de viande, pardon l'un des prétendant te plaît c'est simple il aura le choix entre un deuxième rendez-vous ou se foutre de ta gueule et se barrer avec l'argent qu'il aura gagné ! N'ayez crainte ici pas de censure le producteur a refroidi à l'arme blanche tous les membres du CSA ! Faisons connaissance avec notre homme du jour en quête d'une belle paire de…neurones ! Jeunes hommes attention à ce que vous dîtes sinon vous pourriez vite vous faire dégager !_

Salut moi c'est Harry, j'ai 21 ans je suis barman et avec moi les mecs n'ont qu'à bien se tenir.

Si vous entendez hurler ne vous alarmez pas ce sera sûrement que le mec aura découvert ma musculature de dieu grec. Je cherche quelqu'un de grand avec un caractère assez marqué, j'ai des tendances sado-maso donc avec moi les mecs qui ont peur de se casser un ongle c'est Next ! J'aime qu'on me tienne tête car en général ça ne dure pas longtemps, envoyez-moi les chippendales qu'on ai un peu d'action dans cette émission de merde !

Et maintenant faisons connaissance avec les prétendants qui sont prêts à s'arracher les yeux pour être choisis par Harry.

Salut moi c'est Candy, je suis blonde et avant tout le monde m'aimait mais depuis le monde a évolué et tous les gens ils sont devenus très méchants du coup j'ai décidé de devenir péripapéticienne pour qu'on m'aime à nouveau ! Je me suis faite regonfler de partout, depuis on m'a même proposé de remplacer le bonhomme michellin je grimpe à nouveau vers le sommet de la gloire youhou !

_Hum hum veuillez excuser notre manque de vigilance chers téléspectateurs, nous nous retrouvons après cette courte page de propagande, euh pardon de publicité !_

_Bordel Candy en plus de te faire regonfler t'aurai du demander à ce qu'on te greffe un cerveau ! t'as pas remarqué que dans la salle il y avait que des mecs ?! Non, ils ne sont pas là à moitié à poil pour changer le filtre de la cafetière ! Cet épisode est **GAY** Candy **GAY **comme dans deux hommes ensembles ! Non pas comme deux hommes qui jouent à un jeu de foot devant leur playstation ! Plutôt comme deux hommes qui se font un strip-poker ! Mais quelle est conne, non tu ne peux pas participer ! Non les plans à sept c'est pas le principe de l'émission ! Bon allez sortez me là avant que la pub ne se termine, Candy nom d'une limace tu vas me lâcher oui ! mais tu m'emmerdes je suis que la voix off moi ! Putain dégagez me là **NEXT !** _

_Quoi Roger ?! Comment ça tu t'est endormi sur le moniteur ? Tu...tu veux dire que **tu n'as pas **envoyé la pub…_

_Chers téléspectateurs rebonsoir veuillez nous excuser, les aléas du direct !_

_Revenons à nos moutons, voici les **CINQ** prétendants de notre Golden Boy, qui n'est toujours pas attiré par les blondes à très forte poitrine !_

Moi c'est Seamus, j'ai 20 ans, à côté de moi tout insignifiant ! mon accent irlandais va le faire craquer ! Je ne suis pas un grand bavard mais cela n'est pas gênant car avec moi les mots sont inutiles, un seul regard et il va manquer un infarctus tellement il sera sous le choc ! J'ai quitté l'Irlande car ce n'était pas un terrain de jeu assez grand pour moi ! Ce mec n'a pas intérêt à me dire Next sinon je sors mon bâton magique et je l'envoie à l'autre bout de l'arc-en-ciel !

_**Seamus a 20 ans, **_

_**Son jeu préféré est le trou du cul**_

_**Il se teint en roux pour faire croire qu'il est irlandais mais vient d'un patelin du fin fond de l'Angleterre que personne n'a trouvé sur la carte.**_

_**Il voue un culte sans borne à Roger Rabbit.**_

Je m'appelle Dudley, j'ai l'âge d'avoir de la barbe et tout ce qui va avec, mes kilos en trop vont le faire fondre ! Je suis toujours demandeur peu importe le domaine, je suis là car je me suis fait refouler au casting de Mister Camping 2006 l'été dernier et j'ai bien l'intention de remporter le gros lot sur un chaîne nationale ! J'ai une passion pour la bouffe et le rap ! Ce mec n'a pas intérêt à me dire Next sinon j'appelle ma mère qui le fera crever d'une overdose de bouffe !

_**Dudley à l'âge requis pour que la chaîne ne puisse pas être poursuivie pour détournement de mineur,**_

_**Son passe-temps préféré est de se goinfrer en regardant les chaînes cryptées.**_

_**A la naissance il avait douze doigts de pieds.**_

**_Il fait une éruption cutanée à la vue du moindre miroir._**

My name is Bond, Dean Bond! Mouhahaha mort de rire! Moi c'est Dean j'ai 95 ans , mais non je blague t'y as cru hein ! mon humour va le faire tomber à la renverse ! D'ailleurs avec moi tous les mecs s'évanouissent, sûrement à cause de mon charme ravageur et de mon style inimitable ! On m'a souvent proposé d'être la tête d'affiche des plus grands comic-shows mais j'aime me mêler aux gens normaux pour donner un sens à leurs vies si chiantes ! Ce mec n'a pas intérêt à me dire Next sinon je lui sortirai une blague tellement monumentale qu'il va mourir de rire au premier sens du terme.

**_Dean à 95 ans (la prod' pousse un soupir exaspéré),_**

_**Son entourage s'est cotisé pour lui offrir des chaussures extensibles pour pallier au fait que ses chevilles enflent constamment.**_

_**Il se prend des tomates dans la gueule dès qu'il essaie de faire de l'humour mais se prend encore pour le maître du monde.**_

_**Il est ingénieur et tout le monde prend encore ça pour une blague.**_

Je m'appelle Draco, j'ai 21 ans. Je ne suis ni roux, ni gros et je n'ai pas un humour de merde (sans compter sur le dernier que vous n'avez pas encore vu…hum sans commentaires ) ça devrai suffire à ce que ce mec se jette à mes pieds non ? D'accord pour coller à la présentation obligatoire je suis blond aux yeux gris mais à moins que votre écran ne soit extrêmement poussiéreux ou mal réglé vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué (pour régler les couleurs de votre téléviseur veuillez attendre l'apparition du rouquin merci _-rire ironique_**-**). Je suis là parce que mon ex-meilleure amie m'a drogué afin de pouvoir me traîner de force jusqu'ici, mon but est de me faire le plus de fric possible et de ressortir lui exploser la tête. Ce mec n'a pas intérêt à me dire Next car j'ai un permis de port d'arme et j'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !

_**Draco à 21 ans,**_

_**S'il était l'un des sept nains, il serai Grincheux.**_

_**Pour son huitième anniversaire il a organisé une orgie.**_

_**C'est un psychopathe en devenir.**_

Je m'appelle Blaise, j'ai 22 ans. Mon intelligence surhumaine et mon charisme inimitable vont faire craquer ce type. Il cherche superman ? ça tombe bien je suis libre en ce moment, je vais lui faire une place de choix dans mon agenda de ministre voir ailleurs s'il est sage. Je suis là car j'avais envie de changement, histoire de voir si ce mec peut me résister –éclate de rire- enfin pour voir s'il peut essayer tout du moins !

Il ne me dira pas Next car qui pourrait dire non à la perfection ?!

_**Blaise à 22 ans,**_

_**Il est poissonrougeophile, il possède dans son deux pièce un aquarium de la taille d'une pièce . Pour dormir il compte ses poissons.**_

_**L'an dernier il s'est jeté du haut d'un arbre pour tenter de s'envoler.**_

_**Il ne supporte pas les mecs intelligents.**_

Les cinq garçons sont déchaînés et Harry n'a pas peur de sortir le fouet pour les dompter.

**Dans le bus**

_Blaise :_ Hey les mecs regardez on a un bouledogue déguisé en rappeur ! Si ce mec est zoophile il va aimer mes poissons rouges plus que moi !

_Dudley :_ C'est moi que t'appelles bouledogue ?! il porte les mêmes pompes que mon grand-père et il se permet de critiquer mon look?!

_Blaise :_ Mmm pardon tu disais quelque chose je ne comprends pas les aboiements.

_Dean :_ C'est un maso, un zoophile, un pyromane, un nécrophile, psychopathe assis sur un ban…

_Draco _: Toi ta gueule le comique de service si on a besoin d'un bouffon on t 'appelleras promis !

_Seamus :_ Ouuh t'énerves pas beau blond, si t'as besoin de te défouler je peux t'aider !

_Draco :_ Désolé poil de carotte mais j'ai pas envie de visiter l'Irlande !

_Blaise :_ Tu comptes séduire le mec en l'agressant ? _–rires-_

_Draco :_ On sait jamais, s'il aime s'en prendre dans la gueule (et ailleurs) c'est peut-être mon âme sœur ! –rire-

_Dudley :_ Toi je paries qu'au lycée dans les pièces de théâtre t'étais la vilaine sorcière !

_Draco :_ Désolé de te décevoir mais j'étais toujours le prince charmant, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai découvert que j'étais gay à force de devoir embrasser des morues j'ai fini par me tourner vers les mecs.

_Dean :_ Moi je trouve qu'il y a du parti pris dans cet épisode, Draco parle plus que nous tous réunis !

_Draco :_ Ta gueule !

_Seamus :_ Bon les mecs c'est pas que je m'emmerde avec vous mais je suis le premier à passer ! M'attendez pas les filles je suis pas prêt de revenir !

_Tous les autres en chœur :_ Ouais c'est ça poil de carotte on se voit dans cinq minutes !

**Seamus sort du bus et voit Harry**

_Seamus :_ -Ouah t'est canon !

_Harry :_ -Hum merci…

_Seamus qui espérait un vague "toi aussi" n'eut pas la réponse qu'il attendait…tout ce qu'il reçut fut un gros blanc. Ce compliment lui sera-t-il fatal ? Harry va-t-il le renvoyer dans le bus à coups de pieds dans le cul ou va-t-il lui laisser une seconde chance ?_

_Harry :_ -Bon je suis quelqu'un de très sportif, donc j'aimerai voir si tu tiens la distance…un saut à l'élastique ça te dis ?

_Seamus :_ -Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

_Harry :_ - Si t'es aussi enthousiaste dans les autres domaines je sens qu'on va avoir du mal à s'entendre…

_Seamus :_ Pour ça j'assure !

_Harry hausse un sourcil :_ C'est ce qu'il disent tous…

Harry et Seamus s'avancent vers le précipice, le roux aura-t-il assez de couilles au goût de notre brun ou préfèrera-t-il retourner dans le bus et s'enfermer dans les toilettes?

Seamus : C'est un truc de fou que tu veux me faire faire !

Harry : Si tu trouves que ça c'est fou c'est bien que tu n'as jamais connu quelqu'un comme moi…

Seamus regarde l'étendue d'eau « là-bas au fond » et bégaye, Harry va-t-il finir par être à bout de patience ? Hey oui Harry s'avance et pousse Seamus qui hurle comme un cochon qu'on égorge en faisant un saut dans le vide pendu à son élastique.

Harry : **NEXT !**

Seamus (la tête à l'envers vu qu'il est toujours pendu par les pieds, Harry s'étant barré sans le remonter et en demandant à ce qu'on le laisse là) : Ouai ben ce mec n'y connais rien, c'est qu'un pauvre con qui ne me mérite pas ! …Youhou il y a quelqu'un ?…

Harry : Faut pas exagérer j'ai été plus patient avec lui que je ne l'ai été toute ma vie durant alors au bout d'un moment il faut agir ou abréger ! Il a eut de la chance car en temps normal je l'aurai fouetté jusqu'à l'os et enfermé dans une cage en fer avant de me barrer avec son frère !

Roger habituellement relégué en régie pour que personne ne le voit est envoyé dans le bus pour réclamer le suivant avant qu'Harry ne s'impatiente et ne devienne violent.

Roger : Oh Dudley bouges ton cul c'est ton tour, l'irlandais fait le cochon pendu au dessus de la marre aux méduses !

Maintenant tout le monde comprend pourquoi on laisse Roger en régie…C'est au tour de Dudley de montrer à Harry ses talents cachés !

Draco : Putain ils sont bien cachés alors !

Blaise : (Ne peut pas parler car il est en train de s'étrangler tellement il se marre)

Dudley : Toi le blond je vais te faire la peau après avoir raflé tout le blé !

Draco : Des promesses toujours des promesses ! Allez va te faire jeter qu'on en finisse !

**Dudley sort du bus et est vu par Harry**

Harry : Arrrg mes yeux je suis aveugle ! **NEXT ! NEXT ! NEXXXXXT !**

Dudley: Vas-y c'est quoi ce délire j'ai encore rien dis!

Harry : Et bien maintenant que tu as ouvert la bouche cela me donne une raison de plus de te renvoyer dans le bus ! Dégage !** NEXT !**

Dudley fait un doigt d'honneur à Harry qui explose de rire alors que notre candidat n°2 remonte dans le bus.

Harry : Désolé mais les dents en or et le jogging par tout temps c'est pas pour moi ! Le fer et les chaînes je préfère les voir ailleurs qu'autour du coup de mon mec ! Quoi que tout dépend de la situation (rires) Non non il ne faut pas exagérer je sais que le cirque est en ville mais tout de même, moi je préfère dompter les fauves plutôt que de jouer aux Monsieur Loyal avec Bozzo le clown !

**Dans le bus**

Dudley entre et claque la porte

Draco : Ouahou attention mesdames et messieurs Flash Gordon est de retour parmi nous !

Dudley : Se mec est un enfoiré ! Il m'a viré alors que j'avais fait à peine trois pas hors du bus ! Putain tout ça pour gagner 1 $ j'y crois pas ! Rien qu'à le voir il a une tête de détraqué !

Draco : Mon dieu je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux !

Dudley : Toi le blond ta gueule !

Draco : Quelle répartie ! C'est à la maternelle que tu as appris à développer ton intelligence surhumaine ?

Dudley fou de rage: Retenez-moi je vais me le faire !

Draco : Désolé mon choux mais t'est pas mon style !

Roger : Oui oui battez vous c'est bon pour l'audimat !

La prod' : Putain Roger qu'est-ce-que tu fous encore là ?! retourne en régie immédiatement !

Roger : Maiiis…

La prod' : Ta gueule ! Obéis et ferme là ! Un autre mais et je dis à ta femme que tu est abonné au bordel du coin !

Roger grimace et sort du bus en soupirant

Dudley : On en été où déjà ?

Draco : Tu voulais m'exploser la tête !

Dudley : Ah oui c'est vrai merci ! Attends j'avais quelque chose à dire avant…Ah oui Dean c'est à toi d'aller te faire jeter par le brun !

Dean : Il me jettera pas vous verrez pour lui ça va être un coup de foudre !

Draco : Ou un coup tout court…

Dean : Soyez sages les filles et vous aurez peut-être des invitation pour le mariage !

Draco : Ou pour ton enterrement !

**Dean sort du bus**

Dean chante : Moi j'ai la positive attituuude !

Harry grimace et murmure : Putain je sens que ça va pas être une part de gâteau encore cette affaire là !

Dean : Je suppose que tu est Harry…

Harry hausse un sourcil : Pourquoi tu as vu un autre mec brun attendant devant une voiture avec le logo de l'émission et un bus juste derrière ?

Dean : T'est un marrant je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux ! tu sais un jour alors que j'avais cinq ans ma mère ma dit « Chéri si tu ne trouves pas une fille à ta hauteur alors devient gay ! » et j'ai eu beau devenir gay maintenant j'ai du mal à trouver un mec à ma hauteur !

Harry (avec un sourire ironique que Dean ne vit pas) : ça dépend , tu leur as déjà demandé de mettre des talonnettes ?

Dean : C'est des échasses qu'il leur faudrait ! Je suis sur proportionné !

Harry : Des promesses toujours des promesses…

Dean : J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…

Harry : Je suis d'origine anglaise donc je te propose d'aller prendre un thé.

Harry et Dean montent dans la voiture suivie par le bus qui se met en route vers le salon de thé le plus proche, c'est à dire à une heure de route…

Dean : Ok c'est parti ! Tu sais ce que disais mon père à propos du thé ?

Harry : Non mais je sens que je vais pas tarder à le savoir…

Dean : Eh ben il en disait rien ! (explose de rire)

Harry (hausse un sourcil) : Hum…

Dean : Hey Hey tu connais la blague des pommes de terre ?

Harry : Euh non…(et il pense : AU SECOURS.)

Dean : C'est deux pommes de terre qui traversent une route, l'une se fait écraser et l'autre s'exclame « Oh purée ! » (explose de rire)

Harry : Ah euh ouais non je la connaissais pas…

Dean : Tu sais que j'ai travaillé sur les blagues carambar durant plusieurs années, je faisais des blagues surtout destinées à un public allant jusqu'à 18 voire même 20 ans !

Harry : Voilà une des raisons du nombre toujours plus important de suicide chez les jeunes…

Dean : Hein quoi ?

Harry : Non rien…

Un quart d'heure plus tard +

Dean : …c'est ainsi que j'ai perdu ma première dent de lait à l'âge de 6 ans, ça a été une période déterminante dans ma vie…

Dix minutes plus tard +

Dean : …c'était mon premier baisé ah je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie ! Quand à ma première fois n'en parlons pas ! J'étais encore jeune et plus du tout innocent, j'ai vite découvert la seconde utilité de la banquette arrière !

Cinq minutes plus tard +

Dean : …Ce jour là mon poisson rouge est mort, ça a été un grand traumatisme dans ma vie, j'avais à peine 20 ans et je l'avais depuis deux jour ! Il a été mon premier ami !

Harry joue avec un briquet, peut-être est il en train de se dire qu'il est encore temps de le jeter à Dean et lorsque celui-ci sera réduit en cendres de prétexter une combustion spontanée…

Dean (interrompant son passionnant récit): Tu sais que la pyromanie exprime un manque de sexe ?

Harry : QUOI ?! Je rêve ! **NEXT ! **Stoppez la voiture ou je le jette dehors en marche !

Crissement de pneu, la voiture s'arrête sur le bas côté et Harry ouvre la porte pour littéralement jeter Dean dehors qui arbore un bel œil au beurre noir.

Harry : Non mais j'hallucine ! Ce crétin congénital me prend pour un psychanalyste et il ose insinuer que je n'ai pas de vie sexuelle ?! Il a pas bien du lire l'annonce avant de s'inscrire ! Si j'étais psy j'appellerai ça un transfert, monsieur passe ses frustrations sur moi ! Hey oh Marie va poser un cierge en priant pour que quelqu'un te fasse retrouver le chemin du 7 ème ciel mais **vient pas me faire chier **!

**Dans le bus**

Blaise : Hey te voilà enfin ! C'est qu'on à presque failli y croire !

Dudley : Oh Oh apparemment il a vexé le grand malade !

Dean : Ce mec est dingue on ne peux même pas parler avec lui ! Impossible d'en placer une !

Draco : En tout cas il a l'air de t'en avoir collé une…(pouffe de rire)

Blaise : Il a l'air de ne pas être facile à dompter le lion !

Dean : Tiens boucle d'or toi qui est si doué pour les sarcasmes c'est ton tour ! Tu risques de rire un peu moins !

Draco : Pas de souci les masos je maîtrise ! Oh oui frappe-moi plus fort ! (il fait mine de gémir en se cambrant avec un petit rire à la vue de ses compères tous devenus rouge pivoine)

Dudley : T'es complètement ouf !

Dean : T'es flippant…

Blaise : Si tu te fais jeter on peut peut-être s'arranger tous les deux…

Draco : (rire) Rêve mon choux, je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir dans ce bus ! Adieu chères damoiselles en détresse il est le temps de passer aux choses sérieuses ! Il veut de l'extrême ? Il est bien tombé…

Draco va-t-il faire hurler Harry de plaisir ou va-t-il être renvoyé dans le bus à coup de fouet ?

**Draco sort du bus, voit et est vu par Harry**

Harry (sourire) : Intéressant…très intéressant.

Draco : Je savais qu'on pourrai s'entendre (rire)

Harry : J'avais l'intention d'aller prendre une tasse de thé mais le mec précédent m'a coupé l'envie !

Draco (avec un petit sourire) : Si ce n'est que ça je pense pouvoir te la rendre sans problème…

Harry manque de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

Harry : Tu ne perds pas de temps toi dis donc, j'aime ça ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux !

Draco : Enfin voyons je parlais du thé bien sûr (rire)…enfin peut-être…

Harry : Je ferai bien un tour à la fête foraine du coin pour voir si nous sommes vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde…

Draco : Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ?

Draco monte dans la voiture alors qu'Harry à un temps d'arrêt.

Draco (sourit) : Quand tu auras fini de mater mes fesses on pourra peut-être se mettre en route beau brun…

Harry (rosit légèrement et monte dans la voiture) : C'est parti !

**Dans le bus**

Dudley : J'espère que ce foutu blond va se faire jeter en beauté !

Dean : Avec son humour à la con !

Blaise : et son arrière train à damner un saint !

Tous se tournèrent vers lui en haussant un sourcil

Blaise : Désolé ça m'a échappé…

Dudley : Espérons qu'il n'y ait que ça qui t'échappe !

Dean : Hey les mecs…On été pas cinq à la base ?

**Dans la voiture d'Harry et Draco**

Harry : La question banale, que penses tu que les autres disent sur nous dans le bus ?

Draco : Oh je pense que d'ici qu'ils arrivent à s'adresser mutuellement la parole la nuit sera tombée !

Harry rit : Tu n'as pas l'air de les apprécier plus que ça

Draco : Le mot juste étant que même le homard que je plonge dans l'eau bouillante pour mon repas à un Q.I plus évolué qu'eux tous réunis.

Harry : Langue de vipère

Draco rit: Non non s'il te plaît ne me demande pas en mariage tout de suite on ne se connaît pas encore assez !

Harry sourit : J'avoue que j'ai toujours eu un penchant pour les vipères…

Draco : Dans ce cas je suis sûrement l'homme de ta vie !

Une demi heure plus tard +

Harry : Arrêtes sinon je te violes là tout de suite dans l'immédiat à l'arrière de cette voiture avec toutes les caméras braquées sur nous et où il fait diablement trop chaud pour ton bien !

Draco explose de rire : Oh oui Harry fais moi mal !

Harry un peu trop rouge: Arrêtez cette voiture ! Arrêtez cette putain de voiture !

Roger, recyclé comme conducteur : ça tombe bien on est arrivés !

La prod' : Roger, point mort, frein à main, ouvre les portières et ferme ta gueule !

Harry se rue dehors comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses (commentaire de Draco : C'est pas faux) : Hum euuuh ben si on allait tirer à la carabine !

Draco avec un sourire pervers : Mais quand tu veux mon choux…

Harry : Des pervers j'en ai vu mais des comme toi !

Draco : Je sais je suis unique !

Harry : Dieu merci !

Draco sourit et se saisit de la carabine, trente secondes plus tard le marchand lui tendit à la fois déconcerté et effrayé une peluche qui avait une balle dans chaque œil et une dans le ventre.

Draco : En plein dans le mille !

Harry sourit : Psycopathe…

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry et Draco sont pourchassés par le vigile pour avoir volé les canards en plastiques du célèbre jeu « la pêche au canard », appuyé sur le bouton « Stop » d'un manège alors que les gens étaient à plusieurs mètres de hauteur avec la tête en bas et collé leur barbe à papa dans la tête du maire de la ville qui passait par là. Morts de rire ils s'arrêtérent cachés par le bus.

Harry rit encore : Draco cela fait 93 minutes que nous sommes ensemble, tu peux soit remonter dans le bus avec l'argent soit accepter un second rendez-vous avec moi…

Draco regarde la fête sans dessus dessous à cause d'eux et soupire : choix difficile…mais comme absooooolument personne ne s'y attend je vais accepter un second rendez-vous avec toi !

Harry attrape Draco et le soulève comme une plume

Harry avec un sourire pervers: Parfait je vais pouvoir faire ce dont je crève d'envie depuis tout à l'heure !

Draco rit: Enfin on ne devrai pas attendre le second rendez-vous ?

Harry : D'ici là je serai mort de frustration !

**Dans le bus**

Blaise : Dommage blondinet on aurai pu s'entendre…

Dudley : Pfff moi les racailles comme lui je les passe au karcher !

La prod' : Tiens j'ai déjà entendu cette connerie quelque part …

Dean : Moi j'men fou il y a encore deux bombes folles de mon corps dans ce bus (Cherche Blaise et Dudley du regard mais ceux ci sont partis en vitesse) Et vous êtes où ?

**A dessus du marais la nuit tombe**

Seamus : Hey allez venez me décrocher c'est pas drôle mes cheveux vont virer au rouge tellement le sang me monte à la tête !

Harry qui passait par là avec Draco : Profite pour la première fois de ta vie t'auras quelque chose dans la tête ! Tchao !

Seamus hurle : Revenez ! A mmmoooiii ! A l'aide ! Je veux pas mourir congelé la tête en bas !

La prod' éteind toutes les lumières et les derniers employés quittent le lieu de tournage…

**The End**

Mouhahaha voilà j'ai enfin réussi à terminer ce petit truc qui me tenait à cœur xD vous l'avez compris c'est basé sur l'émission de télé-réalité trash **Next** (actuellement diffusé sur Europe 2 TV pour ceux qui ont la TNT) elle me fait mourir de rire, ils sont ignobles entre eux mais c'est divertissant pour les gens sadiques dans mon genre :p

J'espère que cela vous aura plu **laissez moi une petite (ou grande xD) review** pour me le dire !

One Shot ou fic à chapitre (dans ce cas est il utile de préciser que chaque personnage de HP aura droit à son épisode ) à vous de choisir !

Lysiane


End file.
